Chronicles of a Spartan IV
by Steel Scale
Summary: This is a Riddick/Halo cross over. Several years after the war has ended, the Spartan IV project is initiated when covenant royalists attack..... Rest of summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chronicles of a Spartan IV

Sorry if it's hard to tell what parts are which, the document kept erasing my lines

This is a Riddick/Halo cross over

Several years after the war has ended, the Spartan IV project is initiated when covenant royalists attack. Five-hundred of the top ranked marines, and members of the covenant separatists have been chosen, after five months of training the troops were given augmentations, all survived the enhanced augmentations. This is the story of Captain Scott Campbell, leader of Spartan Red Team. It begins on the terraformed planet of Reach.

* * *

Chapter 1: Augmentations, Attack on Bravo Base

**2559, January 14**

**Epsilon Eridanus System**

**Planet Reach, Bravo Base, ONI Testing Facility**

**Situation: Several marines have been taken hostage by loyalist prisoners, the 14****th**** Sangheilli Infantry Battalion has closed off the area, estimated hostiles...57 brutes.**

**Major Joshua Fredericks: **_**Leviathan**_** be advised! My troops are under artillery fire! We are pinned down near the... static...requesting reinforcements! Repeat, requesting reinforcements! They are breaking thro-! Contact lost**

**...Request approved, dropping Spartan Red Team of Alpha Company, ETA 15 minutes.**

* * *

(_Two months ago_)

"_The augmentations you will be fitted with are basic augmentations given to the last two generations of Spartans were given." Major William Levin said to the 500 marines and elites gathered in the room. "You will also be given a new version of augmentations the Arbiter of the Elites has provided." He gestured to an elite in silver armor that was as smooth as the ships used by the elites._

"_On the lists we have handed each of you is the augmentations, the lists will be checked with augmentations we have estimated will be individually safest for each of you, this is a warning of what you will all face." The Major paused. "And an offer to each of you, this will be the last chance to turn back, after those augmentations are implanted into you, you will not be marines of the UNSC., you will be Spartans, elite fighters, un-beatable, stronger then any human or elite, the shield and sword of Earth."_

_Scott looked at the list he was given. There were twenty different kinds of augmentations on it, six were high lighted, signaling he had a chance of surviving them._

_**DNA Injection: 64 percent chance of survival**_

_**Variations: Snake, Wolf, Fox, Vintare (Sangheillian domesticated species ), Hawk (varying species)**_

_**Skeletal Reconstruction: 72 percent chance of survival**_

_**Technological Implants: 68 percent chance of survival**_

_**Variations: 12mm wrist blade implants, wrist mounted shielding implant, Plasma blade wrist mounted implant, Varying optical implants (infrared, 50x zoom, etc.), limb replacements (including muscle replacement to increase speed and strength), muscle movement controlled 12mm rail gun shoulder implant.**_

_**Intelligence Augmentation: 59 percent chance of survival**_

_**Enhanced DNA Injection: 52 percent chance of survival**_

_**This involves the injection of DNA from varying sentient species (Elite, Hunter, and Turian)**_ (Yes the Turians are in this.)

_**Biotic Implant: 89 percent chance of survival**_

_**Biotics are a new technology that enhance the subconscious mind, resulting in telekinetic abilities.**_

* * *

_Scott sighed. 'At least I got something that will help me out in combat.'_

"_Will Spartan Scott 110 please come forward." Williams said. "Your first, Captain."_

_Scott walked to the front of the crowd. His friends, Jack, Bill, Mackenzie, and Karla gave him a worried look. He stood next to the Major, two doctors gestured for him to follow. He followed them out of the room, but before he left, he called to his friends. "I'll be fine guys, don't worry!"_

_They lead him into a corridor, at the end was a door, a man stood next to it, he had the emblem of a Rear Admiral. As they reached the door, they stopped, one of the doctors asked him. "Would you like to say anything to your father before you go in, sir?"_

_The Admiral was his father, Frank Campbell. Scott looked to the man, the one who had disowned him just for being in the Spartan Program. "Yeah, I have something to say." He walked up to his father until he was only a foot away, the man gave him a flat stare. "I don't have a father to say a thing to." He and his father said nothing, but as Scott went through the door, the admiral whispered. "I never had a son, only a freak of nature to be."_

_Scott ended up strapped to a table, machines were connected to him. Several doctors stood over him. The head Doctor said as he read a list. "Ok...Captain 110, you are scheduled for three augmentations after the basic procedure, Biotic Implants, Enhanced DNA augmentation using Turian DNA,_ _and Technological Implants of your choice, please choose before we proceed_.

"_I'll take plasma blade implant._" _Scott said as though his life wasn't in danger._

"_Very well, we'll have to put you under for three days, we will inject fluids into your body to avoid dehydration." The Doctor said._

"_No problem here." Scott replied._

_The doctors began, a mask was put over Scott's mouth and nose. The world around him swam as several figures appeared near the door. 'Where did they come from?' Scott thought. The lead figure became clear, it was a human;, an old woman with white hair, and a matching robe, her blue eyes stared at him, she whispered. "Furyan..." _

_Scott's world turned dark._

* * *

_Jack, Bill, Mackenzie, and Karla stared through the window, they weren't due for augmentations for two days, so they could watch Scott's procedure. They had put the basic augmentations in, and were now injecting him with Turian DNA. His skin was turning pale, he was much taller and was as thick as a tree. They had stopped him from having a cardiac arrest, and dodged twisting his bones out of shape twice. As Turian DNA was injected into him, something started to happen, his eyes opened, he gasped for breath._

"_We're losing him!" The Doctor yelled._

"_Scott!" Karla shouted as she and the others pressed up against the glass._

_Scott's world was slow, distorted, and colorless. The figures appeared again, the old woman looked at him. "You won't die here, Furyan." She put her hand on his chest, nobody seemed to even notice; or they couldn't see her. She said as he felt his eyes tingle. "Embrace the gift of your ancestors, become the warrior you were born as."_

_The world sped up, Scott's spasms stopped. The Doctor faced the window they were behind. "We've been able to stabilize him."_

"_Very good Doctor, proceed." The Major said._

* * *

**Present Day**

**Reach**

**Bravo Base**

"Watch out!" A marine yelled as a brute at the top of the gate fired its fuel rod gun, a mongoose was sent flying.

"I got him!" His companion yelled as he hefted his sniper rifle, took aim, and fired. The shot hit the brute in the head; it fell thirty feet, a hole between its eyes.

"Alpha Team this is Echo 137, we are dropping reinforcements, clear the heavy fire in the area." The pilot of Echo 137 said calmly as his drop ship approached.

"Roger that Echo 137." The first marine replied as he took aim with his BR55-A Battle Rifle, three marines were across the 50 foot area, trying to hold back a brute chieftain and two captains who were advancing towards the open gate the marines guarded. He aimed for a captain's head, and fired, the three round burst tore through the brute's skull, he fell. The two marines broke cover and ran across the destroyed field, joined by another marine. They joined the trio of marines as three brutes tried to rush the gate after the last two were mowed down.

"Hold them here!" The Lieutenant yelled as he sent a brute to the ground with a burst from his shot gun.

* * *

"_He's waking up!" The Doctor announced._

_Scott started to stir, he opened his eyes, the doctors looking down at him gasped. A nurse grabbed a phone off the wall. "Major! You'll want to see this!"_

"_What is it?" The Major asked as he entered the room._

"_His eyes!" The Doctor said._

"_What? What about them?" Scott asked as he grabbed a mirror off of the table next to him. He looked into the reflection and gasped. He looked the same as he did before the procedure, short black hair, lightly tanned skin, but his teal eyes were now silver, almost shining, his now began to notice how the light hurt his eyes, he covered his eyes, but the room still looked like the sun. He turned to the Doctor. "What is this!?"_

"_Hold on, let me check." The man said. "Alexis, scan his eyes."_

_A metal tentacle with a blue light on the end stretched down from the ceiling and aimed at Scott's eyes, the female AI said. "Please remain calm; this will take a few moments."_

_The light spread over his face, blinding him. It withdrew. "Inconclusive."_

"_How did this happen? He wasn't given an Optical Augmentation." The Major said._

"_Possibly a result of the Turian DNA he was injected with." The Doctor replied. "Captain, merely consider this an extra augmentation if anybody asks, we'll look into what happened, until then, we must give the augmentations to the rest of the marines."_

_They let him get dressed, and had the Major lead him to a room stacked with crates. Scott sat down as technicians looked through the rows of crates. The Major explained as they searched. "Now that you are a Spartan, you'll need to be out fitted with MJOLNIR Mark VII armor, the armor has the same systems as the mark VI, and more." The technicians dragged a crate marked MJOLNIR. "It has been designed to enhance your augmentations, has a stealth generator hidden in the chest armor, a set of spikes hidden in the knuckles, knees, feet, and elbows to help climb any rough terrain, can enhance your speed, strength, and reaction time, a 50 Meter Radius Radar with a motion trackers, and an extra set of shields on your fore arms that will activate if your shields are down, three hours of oxygen, a visor that will help protect your eyes by reacting to the amount of light in the area, you can turn that one off by chinning the control when we power the suit up."_

_The technicians produced a black set of MJOLNIR with red on the thighs, shoulders, and the top of his helmet. The visor was gold, and reflective, Scott's silver eyes reflected off of it. He said. "Sir, I think I know what to call my new augmentation."_

"_What'll it be?" The Major asked._

"_The Eye Shine." Scott said._

* * *

"Alpha Team, be advised, loyalist troops have raided the garage, three choppers in bound!" A marine posted on a nearby building said into his radio as he looked through his sniper rifle.

"Roger that!" The Lieutenant yelled as a marine sent a trio of bullets into the last brute's skull. "Echo 137, this is Alpha Team, where are our damn reinforcements!?"

"We're en route, ETA two minutes." The pilot replied.

"We don't have two minutes!" The marine yelled.

"Choppers!" A Corporal yelled as a trio of the heavy assault vehicles came around a corner fifty feet away.

"I got 'em!" A Private yelled as he hefted a plasma grenade –exchanged with the elites-, activated it, and threw it at the ground ten feet away, as the lead Chopper passed over it, the grenade detonated, sending the now dead brute flying, along with the two scorching pieces of his Chopper. The marines dove into cover as the other two nearly ran them over.

Four brutes followed them in; one raised its Spiker and fired as an ODST tried to fire. It caught him in the shoulder and pinned him to the wall, he screamed in pain. "Medic!" The two medics in the squad ran over to him, one medic stood guard as the other tried to free him from the spike.

"Take 'em out O'Brian!" The Lieutenant yelled to the sniper as he ducked, a needler round hit where his head had been.

"Rodger that." Lance-Corporal O'Brian replied as Echo 137 passed over him. He peered through the scope of his sniper rifle, 70 feet away was his target, the brute Captain in charge of the other three brutes as they tried to fire at the medics, he pulled the trigger, but a Chopper got in his way, the driver was hit in the rib cage, the bullet went straight through the brute's lungs, the creature died as it gasped for breath. His second shot hit the Captain, the trio of remaining brutes tried to flee, only for the three marines who weren't wounded or occupied to throw grenades infront of them, sending shrapnel into them, they screeched before the sound of the medics screams drowned them out. The last Chopper's driver got off its vehicle, revealing a chieftain that had hefted a gravity hammer, and charged at the two medics, one of which was cutting off the spike the wounded marine was stuck to, the second medic fired at it with his pistol, but the bullets did nothing. The marine saw the brute coming, and the rocket launcher next to his wounded arm, he screamed in pain as he grabbed it, lifted the heavy weapon, he was still screaming in pain as he yelled to the women that was cutting the spike away. "Get down!"

She ducked, and he fired, the rocket went past the second medic, and hit the chieftain. It exploded, sending blood and meat everywhere. The marines regrouped as Echo 137 dropped into the open terrain; the marines dragged the wounded PFC to the pelican as the hatch opened. Twelve large figures dropped down off of the pelican. The Lieutenant froze as he got a clear view of them.

"I don't believe it." He whispered.

He had seen one of these before, back at Earth during the battle for Voi. He had been told there were no more of these warriors. They wore black and red armor, were all around 8 feet tall, and had battle rifles. The leader had the emblem of a Captain of the Marine Corps. Behind the visor, the Lieutenant could have sworn he saw a flash of silver light.

* * *

"_You will be the protectors of Earth and all of her colonies, of Sangheillios." The Major said as Scott was put in the armor. "You are the shield and sword of the UNSC and the Separatist Elites."_

_Scott had a last glimpse view of the room before the world was covered by the visor of his helmet, the visor cleared several moments later. The technicians attached cables to the armor; Scott could hear them as they activated the machines around him. The visor powered up, Scott could see the shield meter, radar –which had several yellow dots on it, it must have been the engineers-, his vitals, and more. His eyes adjusted as the visor darkened, reacting to his eyes, he whispered. "This is amazing." _

"_Test it in the next room." The head Technician said._

"_On it." Scott said as he went into the next room, a firing range. He grabbed a pistol from a weapons rack first, and went to the firing range; the target was 50 meters away. He raised the pistol, took aim, and fired the entire clip. Time seemed to slow down, Scott was able to watch as the first bullet hit the metal target, and was surprised when the other seven hit the exact same spot on the metal brutes fore head. He did the same with an MA5C, BR55-A, M90, S2 AM Sniper rifle, plasma rifle, plasma pistol, Spiker, carbine._

"_Good job, Captain." The Major said as he clapped the Spartan on the shoulder._

"_Thank you sir!" Scott said in the voice he always used when speaking to a superior officer._

* * *

"Lieutenant, give me a sit rep." Scott said as he approached the marines.

"Sir! Estimated forty brutes have raided the armory, and the garage, they have 22 hostages in the medical building! Casualties are estimated to be 15 to 30 percent!" The Lieutenant reported.

"Get your squad in the drop ship; we'll handle it from here." Scott ordered the marines, who climbed into the drop ship. It took off, leaving twelve Spartans in the battle field. Scott turned to Jack. "Jack, did you bring it?"

"One low grade explosive, just as the General ordered." Jack said as he took showed him the explosives, they were low grade by current standards, but could take out an entire building.

"Good." Scott said. "Karla, take Team 1, identify the area with most hostiles, I'll take Team 3 and plant the bomb there."

"Mackenzie, take Team 2, secure the hostages." Mackenzie nodded, and her squad was through the nearest gate by the time Karla's team was gone.

"So...the reason why we have this is so we can take out the most enemies at once?" Jack asked.

"Yep, as much as I hate to do that instead of just blowing up something for fun, yes we have to." Scott said. "The only way we'll get rid of these loyalists, is by blowing a part of this base off of the planet."

Jack interrupted the silence. "That was a dramatic line."

* * *

Will the team destroy the brutes that have attacked the base? Will they save the hostages? Will Jack ruin another good closing line? Find out later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicles of a Spartan IV

Chronicles of a Spartan IV

575675685975654785684768456458644544546465

Chapter Two: Discovery

**Epsilon Eridani System**

**Reach**

**Bravo Base**

Scott's squad was on the roof of the medical building, ropes with grappling hooks attached to the building's roof. All four Spartans were informed by Team One that the most hostiles were in the Medical Building, so now three teams would end up at the same place. Scott opened a link. "Ok, we all know the plan, Team one will clear the bottom floor, secure a position for the bomb." The acknowledgement light for Team One blinked. "Team Two will secure the main entrance to the room the hostages are in." Another acknowledgement light blinked. "Team three will rappel down to the room's windows and distract the guards while Team Two attacks from the door, after the hostages are secured, both teams will evacuate the building while we set up the bomb."

The last acknowledgement light blinked.

"Good." Scott said as he loaded his battle rifle and attached it to the back of his armor, as did the other three Spartans, Jack, Adam, and Kyra.

"Three..." Scott's team started to lower themselves towards the windows below them.

"Two..." Scott took out two SMGs.

"One!" Scott swung away from the wall, rolled into a ball, covering his head with his arms. The line fell away as he swung towards the window, as did the ropes on the entire group. All four Spartans flew at the windows, where a brute armed with two spikers passed by. Scott hit his window first and uncurled as he flew into the room beyond. He flipped over in midair, the other three Spartans mimicking his moves perfectly.

As he landed, he was given a view of the room. Dozens off marines sat in the center of the large room, staring at the Spartans in awe as they raised their weapons at the brutes, who roared and tried to raise their weapons, but the fire team already had locked onto the first of the brutes. Scott pressed both triggers at the same time, and let 5mm bullets tear through the first brute's armor, the creature fell as its blood stained a nearby hostage. Jack yelled as he fired half a clip into a second brute. "Seven contacts!"

Jack, or Spartan 466, had been given a wolf DNA Injection Process, increasing his speed, stamina, and sense of sight, smell, and hearing; each brute must have a different scent, each more then enough to reduce a real wolf to tears, and enough for him to identify each, along with a skeletal reconstruction implant to enhance his bones, and give him claws, along with double jointing each of his limbs, right down to his thumbs. The other two Spartan IVs, 2nd Lieutenants Kyra Hawkins and Adam Hayes, had been given augmentations not listed on Scott's list, the ADAM augmentations; ADAM was an ore found below the sea floor of many colony worlds, when injected into a human or elite, it gave them abilities that not even the scientists at Naval Intelligence couldn't figure out, such as control over an element, telekinesis, and more. A second augmentation was the Advanced Technological Implants, the augmentation that was the reason their left arms were made of Titanium A and tungsten, and capable of holding different kinds of weaponry, currently they held a smaller version of a covenant carbine and a smaller version off the LAAG of a Wart hog, capable of firing 15.9 mm rounds, and connected to ammunition packs on their backs. These augmentations were currently used to surround the only Chieftain's head with a sphere of water, and blast another brute's head open.

Scott focused his fire on one of the doors as a brute knocked it open, he fired the SMGs until the clips were empty, the two clips were able to disable the brute's armor before emptying. The brute charged at him full force, roaring. "Burn you demon spawn!"

Jack said over the radio. "Hey, Captain, I think he called your mom a slut by saying that, or a bitch."

"Insulting my father, Admiral Hard ass, would be fine." Scott replied before he mentally triggered one of his augmentations. A slot in the fore arms of his armor opened, a thin device stuck out of both. He waited for the brute to come in range.

And popped his claws...

A beam of plasma shot out of both devices, and formed into a thinner and longer version of a covenant plasma blade. Scott instantly spun around 360 degrees, ducking as he went, avoiding the brute's punch, and stabbed the blades straight into the brute's ribs. The creature coughed up blood, fell backwards, and died. Scott wasted no time with decapitating another, and another. Ten more brutes flowed into the room, only for team two to burst in, S3 AM Sniper rifles leveled, and struck down six, leaving the last four for Scott to slice in half, and Jack to decapitate.

Scott looked at the leader of Team Two, 1rst Lieutenant Stevenson, and made hand signs the S-IVs used to communicate.

'Get the hostages out, and wait for Team three's signal.'

Stevenson replied in sign language. 'Yes sir!'

He yelled at the marines. "Everybody on your feet, get a weapon!"

Nearly fifty marines got to their feet, and bent down to grab brute weaponry. Soon at least fourteen of them were armed with plasma rifles and carbines, five others carried Brute shots, the rest carried plasma pistols. Scott looked at Jack while grabbing a sniper rifle, along with several clips, he said while he loaded one. "I'll rendezvous with team one, get the others out of here."

"Yes sir." Jack said before he went back to the crowd of marines to help several marines carry the wounded.

Scott ran out of the room as a call from Team One came in. "Captain, we have placed the bomb, and are waiting for your activation code, over."

Scott replied. "Team One, get out of there, and help with the evacuation, I'll set the bomb for ten minutes as soon as your out."

"Yes sir, the bomb is set in the basement, Emergency Bunker 17, we found a place that it can bring the whole place down from, section twelve, compartment seven, and- Oh crap! Brutes are approaching from the tunnel, I think they raided the Prison Hall, grunts and jackals are with them, and a Hunter! It'll be hell getting in now!" Gun fire was heard over the radio. "We're pulling back!"

"New plan then, I'll join you, and we'll force our way to the bomb, stand by where I can see you." Scott said as he forced open a pair of elevator doors, he looked down the shaft; he clipped his Sniper Rifle to his back, made sure his Battle Rifle, SMGs, and grenades were secure, and charged. He fell like a rock; the floors of the hospital went flying by as he fell. He flipped over so he was facing the wall of the shaft, as the floor closed in; he dug his gauntlets into the metal wall.

His shields flared as he slid down the shaft, leaving a trail in the wall. He was slowing down, but not fast enough, the floor was still rushing to meet him. He growled, and looked around as his shields faded, he looked for anything to use to slow his descent; and stopped as he seemed to freeze in mid fall; his world had frozen up, so much that he didn't even breath, or have to for that matter. He forgot about this violation of the laws of physics as he sighted what must have been the cable for the elevator, before it had been cut by the brutes. As he began to reach out to grab it, the world sped up again; he grasped it, and grunted as his arm was nearly wrenched from it's socket as he was brought to a jolting stop, feet from the floor.

He dropped off of it and raised his battle rifle as he kicked the doors infront of him down. He chuckled as he walked through them. "Who doesn't like kicking down doors?" (AN: That's what I keep saying!)

He entered a corridor filled with dead marines, and several dead brutes. He started down the hall. He stepped over several dead bodies. As he made his way further in, he saw more and more dead covenant troops.

As he rounded a corner, a brute started to get to his feet. It grabbed it's gravity hammer, and followed Scott, intending to kill him silently. As it raised it's hammer though, Scott suddenly jerked his foot up, sending a shot gun into the air, dropped his battle rifle, grabbed the shot gun, spun around, jammed it into the brute's jaws, and pulled the trigger.

The brute fell, a hole in it's head.

Scott would have spit on it if he wasn't wearing a helmet. He pressed on.

548676375864357436543786378

1rst Lieutenant Amanda Breen fired her sniper rifle once, sending a brute to the ground. "Damn it Karla! Set off that charge!"

"I'm almost done!" 1rst Lieutenant Karla Brent yelled back as she jumped over a brute's fist, put her right foot on it's arm, her left foot on it's head, and pushed off, crushing it's skull. She used her 12mm blade augmentations to cling to the ceiling, along with her Turian DNA augmentation to dig in while she set a patch of C-41 to the ceiling of the cavern that connected the basement to the other buildings, where other covenant troops came from.

She applied it to the stone ceiling, and then hit the timer. She took her blades out of the ceiling and bounced away with one thrust of her feet. It exploded, and the ceiling collapsed. The four Spartans cheered as they mopped up the survivors.

"Rome, guard that passage over there, the covenant can still come through there." Karla said to 1rst Lieutenant Roman 'Rome' Stark.

The Sniper nodded and went to the smaller tunnel entrance and leveled his sniper rifle at it.

"Church, check the other rooms for survivors, I want this section secured." Karla said.

1rst Lieutenant Christopher 'Church' Wallern was a heavy weapons specialist. He carried a shot gun and a fuel rod gun, his armor was white where the other Spartans' were red. He nodded. "Yes ma'am." (AN: I think 'Church' is a good nick name or call sign, it just seems to be for some reason.) He left the room.

As the minutes went by, a few shot gun shots or explosions were heard.

"I think it's clear- wait! Multiple contacts closing on me! I'm falling back!" Church shouted as he retreated back to the main room.

"Damn it! Line 'em up!" Karla shouted as the three Spartans regrouped.

After a minute, Church came running into the room. A swarm of covenant troops came behind him.

"Suppression fire!" Karla shouted as all four members of Team One fired at the swarm of grunts, jackals, and brutes.

Rome sniped the brutes in the head, and then changed to his MA5F, using his sniper rifle like a club with one hand and firing the assault rifle with the other.

Church repeatedly fired and reloaded his shot gun, downing many grunts, several jackals, and two brutes.

Breen unleashed the 20mm sub-machine turret attached to her shoulders, downing many before she ran out of ammunition. You can only carry around so many 20mm bullets in one pack, and she only had 50, each meant to kill an enemy with one or two shots.

Karla expended as much ammo as she could from her SMGs, and then popped her 12mm blades out and tore through the covenant horde.

Five brute Chieftains stepped into the room from the hall way, another five from the second tunnel.

"Oh crap, this'll be hard." Karla said as she finished off the last grunt.

Church smirked beneath his helmet and grabbed a plasma sword that was attached to his thigh. He said as he activated it. "I got this, you guys go, now."

"No way, I'm with you." Breen said as she activated the plasma sword augmentation, the second of her three personal augmentations, given to her.

"Nice try you two, but we're all staying." Karla said as she popped her claws, a twin set of Titanium-A1 metal, a new alloy stronger then the hull on the ships used in the majority of the UNSC, capable of actually taking a direct hit from plasma. Only the Cruisers _Pillar of Autumn II, Shade of January, Musashi II, _and _Aurora _had this armor.

Rome drew his sniper rifle and leveled it with one chieftain. "I've got twelve shots left."

"Ok then, attack!" Karla yelled.

Church leaped forward and slashed at one Chieftain. It lurched out of the way and swung it's hammer at him. He focused the shields of his armor to his arms and raised them to block it. He was sent flying by the hit. He twisted in mid air and landed on his feet and charged again.

Breen charged at two of them and swung her own blades, slicing one hammer in half, but the other missed, and the second brute drove his knee into her stomach, doubling her over. She rolled out of the way as it brought it's hammer down where she was. She got up and swung again, cutting into the brute's flesh. It roared in pain and swung again; she ducked out of the way and swung upwards, scratching it with the tip of her blades.

As it brought its fist down, she spun out of the way and swung her blade's into it's arm, cutting through the armor, but her blades were now stuck. She gulped. "I'm caught!"

Before anybody could move to help her, the brute swung its arm around, and sent her flying, tearing her blades out of its arm as she was lifted off her feet. She twisted in mid air as she reached a wall, rebounded off of it, and launched herself back towards her target within a second. She swung again, and the second brute swung his hammer to meet her.

Nearby, Rome hid behind a pillar as two chiefs attacked him. He ducked as one looped it's arm around the pillar, and then aim his sniper rifle upwards, angling it in his hands, and firing without even looking up. The brute's arm was cut off by the shot, it roared and tried to crush Rome wit hit's other arm, only for him to roll out of the way and fired at its chest, which was protected by its powerful armor. The shot rebounded in a display of sparks, so did the second, and the third, each weakened the armor drastically. Rome grabbed a clip and slammed it into place. "Eight shots!"

"I've got seven!" Church shouted as he raised his fuel rod gun and fired at the brute chieftains he was fighting.

The first shot made the lead brute stumble back, a dent in his armor. The second shot made a hole in the power armor. The third shot brought the brute down. It fell with a hole in its chest. Church grunted. "Make that four!"

Karla ducked behind a pillar as a chieftain she was fighting fired its own fuel rod gun at her. The first shot made the pillar crack. She loaded her battle rifle. The second shot made it buckle; a large portion of the ceiling came down towards her. She rolled out of the way, got on one knee as she sat up, and fired her entire clip into the brute, forcing it back.

She then popped her claws and leaped over the pile of rubble. She swung at the brute with her right claw, missed, swung downwards with her left claw, it jumped out of the way; she jumped, flipped in mid air, and swung both downwards. The brute raised its arms, and let the power armor take the hit. She then went under its arms and swung at its throat.

4867457864334578346534785333

Scott heard sounds of battle. But as he started to run towards the source, he heard a grunting sound behind him. He turned just in time to see four hunters behind him. The lead hunter swung its arm, and hit him in the head, sending him flying and sending his helmet off of his head; the visor was cracked to pieces. As the four of them closed in on the downed Spartan, the man looked up, his eyes glowing silver and blazing with fury.

As the lead hunter prepared to bring its foot down on his skull, he suddenly rolled out of the way and kicked the hunter's foot with impossible strength, the armor cracked and broke and the hunter fell, roaring in pain. He back flipped onto his feet, avoiding another' hunter's plasma blast, and drew a knife. As the second hunter swung it's fist down to smash him, he twisted out of the way so it missed him by inches, reached up, and stabbed the hunter through it's open helmet. He pulled the knife back as the hunter fell, dead.

The third hunter roared and fired plasma at him. He ducked under the blast and ran along it while staying beneath it, and then popped one set of plasma blades. As he reached the hunter's arm he brought it upwards as he went into a slide, cutting the hunter's arm in half. It had no time to roar when its fuel rod cannon exploded. Scott was out of range by then.

The fourth hunter, who was helping his wounded brother stand, roared at Scott, only for the fan to look down at a fallen fuel rod cannon, kick it up into his hands with one jerk of his foot, aim it at the two hunters, and said. "Try surviving this."

Only two roars of pain were heard by the two hunters.

46954647856348543785435435

Things were going badly, Rome was down to two sniper shots; Church was out of shot gun shells; Breen's blades were drained and she was taking a beating; and Karla was badly beaten by the brutes, as were the others.

She managed to get to her feet and grab her battle rifle, which had three clips left. She aimed it at the brute and fired. It walked towards her, shrugging off each burst until the clip ran dry. It sent the rifle flying out of her hands with one swing of it's hand. She struggled to stay upright after that.

Nearby, Church was surrounded by three dead chieftains and a living one; his sword ran out of energy. He was gasping for breath. The brute smirked and threw a punch at him. He ducked and kicked the brute in the chin, backing it up a bit, but it soon came back and sent him flying into the wall.

Rome was surrounded by two chieftains; he raised his sniper rifle at one and fired twice before the rifle clicked. The Chieftain fell, but the other knocked the sniper rifle away and grabbed Rome by the throat. It threw him into the ground, where he coughed for breath, and raised its foot to bring it down on his head, but he managed to grab it's foot at the last moment, and hold it back with both hands.

Breen twisted and leaped out of the way of her opponent. She used her shot gun, which was empty, to hit the brute in the chin, throat, stomach, or anywhere else she could hit. The brute began to become angry when it kept missing her, and caught her next attack, and punched her, sending her flying back.

She tried to get up again; the brute looked down at her, and raised a gravity hammer one of the dead brutes had dropped when they had been killed. It raised it and brought it down. She waited for her skull to be smashed open, but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked up. Captain Campbell was standing infront of her, one hand holding the hammer back, and the other, which had its plasma blades extended, was stabbing the brute through the throat. His helmet was off, but even from behind him she could practically see his eyes glowing.

He dropped the brute and vanished in a blur. Another brute found its neck caught between his feet, he twisted in mid air, snapping its neck. He vanished again and appeared behind the brute that was about to finish off Church, saw the shot gun Church had dropped, grabbed it, slid one shell into it within a split second, and fired it through the brute's skull, it fell wit ha hole in it's head.

The brute that was about to finish off Breen turned and charged at him as he loaded the shot gun. The two other remaining brutes followed. As they came into range, he spun the shotgun in one hand, ducked, pumped it, aimed it at the brute infront of him, and fired, sending it back. He pumped the shot gun, aimed it behind him, and fired, sending a shell into the brute's head. He then ducked under the third brute's punch, and jammed the shot gun into it's mouth, it looked at him with fear in it's eyes, he pulled the trigger.

The brute fell, dead.

Church said as he got up. "Damn, what have you been eating Scott?"

Rome helped Breen and Karla to their feet. Scott said as he handed the shot gun to Church. "You did a good job down here. But we still need that bomb, where is it?"

"Through there, and it's crawling with covenant." Rome said as he pointed at a tunnel.

"You four head for the surface, the others are there." Scott said. "Clear the area around the building, I'll trigger the bomb and get out."

"Dramatic much." Breen said.

"Don't worry; I don't intend to go out with a bang just yet." Scott said wit ha smirk, not noticing that Karla was staring at his eyes. "Now get moving soldiers."

"Yes sir." They all said as they started towards the exit tunnel..

3945479563353854385435683468

Jack was standing on a building near the medical center, watching through a sniper rifle. Four Spartans came out.

"We have four friendlies coming out." He said into the radio, receiving six acknowledgement lights.

39854365643785634785345353478

Scott was cutting his way through grunts and jackals like they were tissue paper.

485874854758437584839

"Clear the area!" Jack yelled as the wounded marines and Spartans fled from the building.

54986743954735784365874

Scott kicked open a door, revealing a small sphere made of metal, he ran up to it, took a key out of a compartment in his armor, and inserted it into a slot in the sphere, activating a 10 minute timer.

He got to his feet, and ran out of the room at full speed, past dead or wounded covenant.

43056458934759345784

7:22

He reached the elevator shaft. He was gasping for breath, he saw several ropes, the Spartans must have used them to escape. He suddenly felt a huge burst of strength. He bent his legs until he was nearly crouched, and leaped, going 15 feet into the air, he put his foot out, and bounced off of the wall on reflex. He didn't even know he was capable of such a thing.

5:04

By the time he was half way up he realized half of his time was gone.

3:07

He reached the top and climbed through the opening and into a hallway; he started to run for the exit. Dozens of covenant troops knew they were about to die and started to swarm from their hiding places. Scott leaped and dodged through their ranks, not bothering to fight.

2:12

He was half way to the entrance, but suddenly a hunter pinned him to the wall. He struggled to get free, and with a sudden burst of strength, he started to push it away, his hands were glowing, surrounded by a sort of silver aura that looked like fire, the armor of his hands was melted instantly. The hunter was sent flying back, a strange wave of silver followed it, knocking back more covenant troops.

Scott took off at an incredible speed.

0:36

He reached the entrance; three brutes were in his way.

28

He leaped one, stabbing it with a plasma blade, and did the same to the second. But as he reached the third, the blade vanished, it was out of energy.

17

He was gasping for breath. The brute obviously wasn't going to let him by. He began to think he was going to die until the world suddenly slowed down again. He started to calm down, his eyes glowed once more. He ran forward.

The brute raised its gravity hammer, and swung.

Scott raised his hands...and caught it in full swing.

The floor around him cracked and broke, but he stayed on his feet. He then grabbed the hammer, pulled ifrom the brute's grasp, and swung it, sending the brute flying.

8

He ran out of the exit, and barricaded it with a few crates.

5

He started to run from the building.

3

The world started to slow down once more, he looked over his shoulder.

2

His eyes widened.

1

The world suddenly sped up, and the building was engulfed in an inferno of fire and earth. Scott was sent flying, and was hit many times by debris. He blacked out.

3954835438756437853465745683

"Scott!" Karla's voice shouted.

"Scott!" Jack's voice was heard.

"Campbell!"

"Scott!"

"Captain!"

Scott groaned and tried to get up; he was pinned by a piece of debris. He pushed it, groaning as his arms started to feel like they were on fire. He managed to lift it off. He stood up.

"Scott!" Karla shouted as she saw him.

He looked terrible, his armor, once proud and powerful, was dented, scratched, and broken, he was covered in dirt, and blood, and he had a cut on his fore head that was bleeding a river of blood.

She ran down to him and helped him stay on his feet. "I found him."

Jack showed up. "Damn! Get a medic over here!"

Scott managed to smile. "Could be worse."

Karla looked at him again. His eyes were still shining brighter then ever.

A team of medics followed by a team of marines ran down to them from the piles of debris. An officer with the uniform of a Major followed them.

Scott managed to salute the Major with his good hand, his other was limp.

"You did well Campbell, you did well." The Major said before Scott blacked out.

495685963574897543895743895734543

**Three days later**

Scott slowly came to. He was in a hospital...no windows, just a metal door. Must be on a ship.

The door slowly opened, and a man with a naval officer's uniform and the medal of a Vice Admiral stepped in.

"Sir!" Scott snapped a salute.

"At ease Captain." The man said. "I am Vice Admiral Mortan, 32nd Battle Group of the Coalition Fleet."

The Coalition Fleet was made up of ships made from both Sangheili and human technology; each battle group was made up of 15 ships, a carrier, two cruisers, four destroyers, and eight frigates, along with any noncombat ships. There were currently 17 battle groups. Eight of them were commanded by humans, eight by Sangheili, and one by a Turian, the Turians were still building their other seven battle groups since they had only entered the alliance between the humans and Sangheili a few months ago.

"I heard about what you did while during the battle down there and the holographic recorder in your armor's chest section was in good enough condition to show me everything." Mortan said. "I'm impressed, so is FLEET COM, and for the impressive job you did, I've been given the honor of giving you this." He put a medal on the table next to Scott, it was the medal of a Major. "Congratulations, Major Campbell."

Scott picked it up, and looked at the Admiral. "Thank you sir, I'll continue to serve the UNSC and the Coalition well."

"I'm counting on it Major." Mortan said. "They have a mission that will require your attention."

He handed him a folder. "As soon as you're in condition to fight, you're to report to the _Caliga._"

"The _Caliga?_" Scott whispered.

It was the first of its class, the Caliga- Class Carriers. They had one MAC gun capable of gutting three covenant ships standing in a row with their shields at full. 250 archer pods, 100 Auto cannons, and two plasma turrets, compliments of the elites, one mounted on each side.

"We're sending it, along with three destroyers, the _Hybrid, _the _Shadow _and the _Broad Sword_ to an outer colony, we've lost contact with it, we believe Covenant loyalists may have regrouped and attacked the colony, we wish to confirm this_._" He paused. "You and three other Spartan IVs will be there in the event that it is a loyalist attack, the Sangheili are sending the Carrier _Redemption_, and the Turians are sending seven frigates and a cruiser, the _Royal Sovereign_."

"All three member races are in on this?" Scott asked.

"We aren't taking any risks." Mortan said. "You have three weeks until the battle group comes by."

"Yes sir." Scott said with a salute.

Mortan nodded and left Major Campbell to his thoughts.

83256438675643785643785

**Outer Colony **_**Harvest V**_

Dozens of ships were orbiting the planet. They were shaped like pillars with odd formations on them. There was the debris of nearly 30 of these vessels and thirteen UNSC ships, a Turian ship, and two Sangheili frigates.

Out of the 36 vessels that had been called to the colonies aid when the mystery ships attacked, barely 18 of them were able to fight anymore. They regrouped behind a nearby gas giant, where they started to effect repairs.

The super carrier _Zeus_ was the flag ship of the fleet. The rest of the ships were made up of the Marathon Cruiser _Apollo_, the Avian-Carrier _Albatross_, the Turian cruiser _Blood Cloud_, the covenant destroyer _Conspiracy_, the UNSC destroyers _Basilisk, Terra Nova, _and _Arctic_, and ten UNSC frigates. The _Sea Flower_ and _Mirage_ had been abandoned due to damages.

The Avian-Carrier Class was practically an Air Craft Carrier based in space, it was almost was big as the _Zeus_, and more armored, it had many hangars, one of which was in the bottom of the ship, the front section of the bottom opened up to reveal a hangar (think of the Tiger Claw except on the bottom). It had one MAC gun and 45 archer pods, and 90 auto cannons.

Fleet Admiral Stanforth was a veteran of the war; he had commanded the _Leviathan_ until the battle of Reach, when he had jumped to a nearby Rally Point where he had rendezvoused with the remainder of the UNSC fleet, minus the _Pillar of Autumn_, seven frigates, four destroyers, the carrier _Atlantian_, and the cruiser _Prometheus_ along with seventeen troop transports and a mobile ship yard, the _Forge_. He had led them to a UNSC colony that had been abandoned, and bunkered down there until they received a signal that Earth was under attack; he jumped back to it when the Sangheili and UNSC ships chased Truth through the portal.

Now here he was, in charge of the survivors of the Harvest V Defense Fleet.

"We'll have to wait for the relief fleet." He said as he looked at the holographic Map of the system, showing nearly 80 enemy ships over the planet, and more appearing every minute. It soon stopped at 102. "FLEET COM will wonder why we aren't sending transmissions or the supplies to other colonies."

"That could take days." An Elite Captain said.

"It's the best we've got, I won't leave the people of Harvest V, if it comes to it I will use hit and run tactics to keep more of those ships from appearing, that way we can even the odds a bit."

"Even if they choose to attack us, or vice versa, we may be able to hold them for a bit." The only Turian captain in the fleet said as his holographic image and voice transmissions were added to the conversation. "We have seen that our ships can attack them from a distance they cannot reach, and even then our heavy ships can take on six or seven of their ships at close range."

"But only because the majority of their ships appear to be light vessels." The Captain of the _Apollo_ said. "We've scanned their fleet, the majority of them are about as long as our frigates, only about 4 or 5 are bigger then that, and one is twice the length of a cruiser."

"So this is a vanguard?" Th second Elite Captain asked.

"Possibly." The human replied.

"We'll have to move soon." Stanforth said. "They'll come for us, their just waiting to see if we'll come out and fight them."

"What happens if they do attack?" A Captain asked.

"We do what we always do." Stanforth said. "Fight them till we can't."

567598675896756895765747896

End of chapter!


End file.
